In various operations, one or more elongated members, such as hoses, pipes, power cables, etc., are temporarily deployed between a waterborne vessel, such as a boat, and another vessel, object or structure. During such operations, circumstances may arise that make it necessary or desirable to release the elongated member(s), such as in an emergency or when the distance between the vessel and the other item exceeds a desired distance or cannot be maintained.
For example, subsurface hydrocarbon recovery operations from offshore structures, such as platforms or rigs, sometimes requires the use of fluids delivered by specially designed vessels. The fluids are often provided through high pressure hoses, or flexible or rigid pipes extending from the vessels. Successful transmission of fluid from the vessel to the structure typically requires maintaining proper alignment and distancing of the vessel relative to the structure. In fact, these vessels are often equipped with thrusters or other systems to dynamically maintain their position. However, it is not always possible or desirable to maintain the proper positioning of the vessel/structure or engagement of the elongated member. For example, events may occur causing a sudden change in the vessel's position or warranting disengagement of the hose/pipe. In these and other instances, it may be difficult or impossible to effectively or quickly stop the supply of fluid from the vessel to the platform or rig and/or disconnect the hose or pipe from between them.
Accordingly, there exists a need for apparatus, systems and methods useful for disengaging an elongated member extending from a vessel to another vessel, structure or other object having one or more of the following attributes, capabilities or features: is capable of quickly disconnecting the vessel from the other vessel, structure or other object; effectively disconnects a vessel from a structure in an emergency situation; provides an automatic disconnect of an elongated member extending between a vessel and another item when the distance between them exceeds a desired distance; disconnects an elongated member extending between a vessel and another item in a timely manner; disconnects an elongated member extending between a vessel and another item without increasing the risk of injury, property damage and/or substantial loss of material; provides a quick release for a hose extending between a vessel and another item; includes a rip cord for automatically disconnecting at least one elongated member extending between a vessel and another object; automatically disconnects a high pressure or high volume fluid hose extending between a vessel and a structure; automatically stops the flow of fluid into a high pressure or high volume fluid hose extending between a vessel and a structure and automatically disconnects the hose from either the vessel or the structure; actuates a relief valve to release pressure in a high pressure or volume hose extending between a vessel and a structure and automatically disconnects the hose from either the vessel or the structure; or any combination thereof.
It should be understood that the above-described examples, features and/or disadvantages are provided for illustrative purposes only and are not intended to limit the scope or subject matter of the claims of this patent or any other patent application or patent claiming priority hereto. Thus, none of the appended claims or claims of any related application or patent should be limited by the above discussion or construed to address, include or exclude the cited examples, features and/or disadvantages, except and only to the extent as may be expressly stated in a particular claim.